


Maritza Ramos imagine

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Maritza Ramos imagines from my tumblrs





	Maritza Ramos imagine

It was illegal, your relationship with Maritza, you know it was but you never meant to fall for her.  
The only reason you even took the job at the prison a year ago was because out of all the places you sent a resume to they were the only one to offer you a position.  
A prison was the last place you wanted to work but in this economy, a paycheck is a paycheck and you thought you'd just stick it out until another job came along but then you met Maritza and everything changed.  
It was just flirting for a while, plenty of inmates and CO's made flirtatious comments towards each other and nobody batted an eye.  
Then she kissed you one afternoon when you were alone in the kitchen after you helped her finish cleaning up the mess from lunch.  
She promised she wouldn't tell anyone, even Flaca though her best friend already had her suspicions that something was going on between the two of you.  
"Why can't i tell Flaca?" Maritza said as she pulled up her pants after one of your first hooks up in a storage closet.  
"I know she's your best friend but no one can find out about this," you said cupping her cheeks, "your sentence will be extended and I'll go to jail for the rest of my life."  
"I wish we could get out of this hellhole," she sighed.  
"You've only got a few years left, one day we can leave here together and never look back," you said kissing her softly.  
After that day it was a struggle to sneak around.  
Anytime another inmate spoke rudely to her you wanted to stand up for her but you also couldn't make it too obvious of your feelings for her.  
One day at lunch a neo started shouting racist terms at Maritza and the others from the spanish Harlem.  
As usual the other CO's didn't try to put a stop to it and instead enjoyed the show.  
When she got directly into Maritza's face you couldn't stand back anymore.  
"That's enough!" You shouted pulling the neo away from Maritza, "that'll be 3 days in solitary Sanders."  
"Woah that's so not fair," Brandy yelled.  
"You want to join her Epps?" You yelled back.  
You glanced at Maritza while you walked Sanders to solitary, she smiled at you but you had to keep your cool.  
"Get back to your lunch Ramos," you said calmly.  
As the months went by your affair escalated little by little.  
From picking her flowers in the yard to sneaking her in her favorite candies.  
She accidentally told you she loved you for the first time when you brought her real makeup, nothing too expensive though so the other guards couldn't tell it wasn't the generic stuff from the prison store or something that she and flaca had concocted up themselves.  
That accidental 'i love you' led to your real first 'i love you's' and of course the first 'i love you' sex.  
You were walking down the halls, monitoring everyone during their free time.  
Looking into the rec room some of the inmates were watching tv, some were doing yoga and others were playing board games with missing pieces.  
At the doorway Maritza strutted past you, tugging down on your shoulder to whisper in your ear, "meet me at the chapel."  
You gulped and Maritza went on her merry way.  
Little did you either of you know that Flaca watched the whole thing happen from the table she was sitting at.  
You did a lap around the prison making sure there was nothing urgent that needed your attention, or maybe it was more so people saw you, giving you an alibi before heading to the chapel.  
Cracking the door open you peeked inside to see Maritza standing on the stage next to the podium.  
"What are we doing in here?" You asked walking down the aisle towards her.  
"We are having sex somewhere besides a storage closet," she grinned.  
"Shh don't be so loud," you said as you climbed the stairs finally standing in front of her.  
"Don't worry, no one's gonna bother us here," she said cocking her head to the side and lifted her shirt up revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, "now are you gonna fuck me or not Papi?"  
God did you love when Maritza called you papi, shit maybe you shouldn't use the word God when thinking about sex in a church.  
You lunged forward and kissed her hard, pressing her up against the podium.  
Your hands groped her breasts, Maritza rocking her hips into yours making your cock hard.  
"Eat me out," she ordered so you eagerly got to your knees, pulling her baggy pants down to her ankles.  
You threw one leg over your shoulder, wasting no time in running your tongue through her.  
Maritza groaned, tangling her fingers in your hair.  
"Yes," she moaned when you flicked at her clit.  
You sucked her clit into your mouth, digging your nails into the back of her thighs holding her up.  
Moving your tongue back down and in a zig zag pattern Maritza's hips bucked into your touch.  
Her grip tightened on your hair, tugging slightly.  
"Oh fuck," she moaned as she came closer and closer to her release.  
Plunging two fingers inside her you sucked harshly on her clit and with a few motions she was cumming.  
When her thighs stopped shaking you got to your feet, kissing her deeply.  
"Mm i taste sweet," she smirked, "now let me see if you taste as good."  
Maritza was switching your positions with ease, now she was the one on her knees, taking your hard cock out from your work slacks and stroking.  
Before she could even begin you were being broken from your trance by the slamming of the chapel door.  
"Y/L/N!," it was Flaca.  
She had followed you to the chapel.  
You turned around and Maritza scrambled to get under the podium.  
"Gonzalez what the hell are you doing in here," you said and that's when Maritza's decided to take a long lick up the shaft of your cock.  
"I should be asking you the same thing, it's not Sunday," Flaca replied.  
"I-uh," you stuttered, Maritza swirling her tongue around the tip, "I thought I saw Bursett and sister Ingalls come in here but I guess I was wrong."  
Maritza began to bob her head up and down and you tried to not make any noises signalling the pleasure being given to you.  
"Whatever, have you seen Maritza?" Flaca asked even though she knew the answer.  
"Haven't seen her," you said gulping, " but- but if I do I'll tell her you're looking for her."  
Maritza's hand was stroking the base of your cock and you couldn't stop yourself from cumming between her lips.  
Flaca grinned and shook her head, turning and walking towards the door.  
As she was leaving she looked over her shoulder and winked, "have fun you two."  
When she was gone Maritza stood up.  
"Shit. Shit. Shit. She knows Maritza!" You said in distress.  
"Y/N," she said calmly, using the back of her hand to wipe her chin, "I promise you she's not going to tell anyone, she would never do that to me."  
"How can you be so sure about that."  
"Because she's my ride or die bitch."  
You sighed and stared at the floor.  
"I love you Maritza, i just don't want anything to happen to you," you told her.  
"I love you too Y/N and nothing is going to happen I promise, " she smiled and kissed you.  
The kiss quickly returned to the intensity of before, you're worries vanishing as you put all your attention back to Maritza.  
You took hold of Maritza's hips, turning her around and bending her over the top of the podium.  
You squeezed her ass, stroking your cock until it was hard again.  
"You're so fucking hot," you groaned slipping your cock into her.  
Maritza's knuckles gripped the edge of the podium as you started thrusting.  
The podium under her was shaking with every movement, her moans filling the otherwise silent chapel.  
You leaned over her, moving her hair aside and kissing the back of her neck.  


Your hips moved faster and you reached around to grope her breasts.  
Nipping at her neck Maritza moaned low when you pinched one of her nipples.  
"I'm so close papi," she breathed out so one of your hands moved to circling her already sensitive clit with your fingertips.  
"Oh fuck, oh fuck," she chanted as she came again from sensory overload with your lips on her neck, one hand pinching a nipple with the other on her clit as you thrusted roughly into her.  
After she rode out her second orgasm you pulled out of her, stroking your cock until you came on her ass.  
"You better hit the showers," you said catching your breath and putting your cock into your slacks.  
"When can i see you again… privately that is," she smiled putting her clothes back in order.  
"I don't know, I'm not working tomorrow so maybe Thursday," you said kissing her softly, "and I've got some eyeliner I'm gonna bring you, I'll leave it under your pillow when i do bed checks."  
"I'm the luckiest girl in the world," she teased.  



End file.
